Forbidden Love
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Ryan thinks back to the day he confessed. RyanTroy oneshot. SLASH. Better than it sounds. Read and review.


_Forbidden Love_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Well, it's my first _HSM_ fic, and I'm fairly pleased with this one. It's a RyanTroy, of course, seeing as I live for the stuff. They're just too cute together! ((ahem)) Anyway, please give me some feedback. I love reviews, and it's always nice to get some helpful feedback on your work, right guys? And please, no flames just because it's slash. That's a terrible reason to flame. If I get a flame, I want to earn it, y'know? ((wink)) Enjoy!**

Ryan leaned his head against Troy's chest and closed his eyes. Practice for the next musical had left him exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He felt Troy's arms snake around him, and Ryan was pulled close to his boyfriend's chest.

_It's on his face_

_It's in his eyes_

_He's locked it away_

_It's no surprise_

Ryan loved being with Troy. Even when they were just doing this- lying together, doing nothing- Ryan loved it. He loved being with Troy. Troy made him feel safe. Troy was the one who'd protected Ryan those first few weeks after they'd come out. People just couldn't accept them as a couple, and since everyone knew not to mess with Troy, they'd go for Ryan instead.

_He's kept it a secret_

_Hidden from view_

_Didn't you know?_

_Even from you_

Eventually, people left them alone. The couple still got dirty looks and whispers in the halls, but they learned to ignore it.

Ryan had known his crush on Troy for a while. He'd known he was different as long as he could remember, but only recently had he realized what "different" meant. It meant loving Troy Bolton.

_It's there_

_You don't see_

_His secret words_

_What else could it be?_

Ryan sighed. He thought back to the day he confessed to Troy. They'd been spending more time together after Troy got the part in the winter musical. Ryan was the alternate, so the two spent time together, helping each other with their lines.

When Troy told Ryan he had broken up with Gabriella, Ryan was shocked. Everyone had thought that happy couple was meant to be, and that they'd stay together for a long time.

But Troy confessed that their relationship hadn't felt right to him. Troy had been falling in love with someone else. Someone he couldn't have, Troy had said.

_Each and every day_

_The thing he holds back_

_His forbidden love_

_The thing you lack_

Afterwards, Ryan told Troy about his sexuality. He confessed that he was gay, and in love with someone who'd never love him back.

Ryan smiled, remembering how upset he was, and at the same time, how blind he was.

Because when Troy kissed him full on the lips, Ryan had been shocked, to say the least. When Troy laughed at his expression, Ryan merely blinked in confusion. When Troy told Ryan he loved him, Ryan just gaped.

_It's something to hide_

_He can't let it out_

_It's you he loves_

_His eyes show no doubt_

When Troy started to leave, thinking he'd made a mistake, Ryan had come to his senses. He'd grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him into a second kiss.

He hadn't forgotten a single moment of that kiss.

_Buried deep inside_

_It must be hidden_

_Hidden from view_

_The love is forbidden_

When Troy and Ryan came out, East High went crazy. And they weren't the only ones.

Ryan's dad was never around to actually care about his son's preferences. Sharpay had always known Ryan was gay, having been so close to him for so long.

But when Troy came out, his dad was far from pleased.

He'd yelled at him, grounded him, punished him, threatened him, benched him, and made him exercise until he collapsed, and still Troy didn't "change his mind" as his father wanted him to. Finally, Troy's dad ignored him, speaking to him only when he had to on the basketball court. Even then, he would make Troy work harder than the rest of the team. He'd use any excuse to make him run, or do push-ups, or anything else that popped into his mind.

_It isn't allowed_

_He wants it gone_

_He keeps it away_

_From dusk till dawn_

When Ryan found out Troy was being shunned because of him, he'd isolated himself. Ryan wouldn't look at anyone, speak to anyone, or smile at anyone. He wanted to stay away from Troy, feeling that Troy's pain was his fault. It wasn't until Troy confronted him that they spoke again.

Ryan knew what went on with Troy and his dad, but he also knew it was improving. As Troy had told him, he had nothing to do with Troy's relationship with his father, and eventually, Ryan let it go.

_A love not allowed_

_A love forbidden_

_He's facing the crowd_

_No more is it hidden_

Ryan snuggled as close to Troy as he could. Troy tightened his arms protectively around Ryan, as he always did, and Ryan could practically feel the smile radiating off his boyfriend.

"Go to sleep, Ryan," Troy whispered in his ear. "I know you're tired. Just go to sleep."

"What about you?" Ryan mumbled. He was drifting off slowly, allowing sleep to overcome him.

"I'm fine. I'll be here when you wake up." Ryan smiled as he drifted away.

_The secret is gone_

_The truth is out_

_On every face but yours_

_Are looks of horror and doubt_

"Goodnight, Ryan." Troy whispered.

He closed his eyes and smiled as the murmured reply came.

"I love you, Troy Bolton."


End file.
